


Take Notes, Quiz Tomorrow (Written for Make September Happy)

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Take Notes, Quiz Tomorrow (Written for Make September Happy)

  
I was planning to attempt a fic_request prompt for this one too, but none of them really spoke to me for it. The character meme provided some more inspiration for this one as well. This is another one from [](http://call-me-loca.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://call-me-loca.livejournal.com/) **call_me_loca**  .  _8 and 4 have both slept with 14, what happens when they compare notes?_  
  
  
  
"Hey, come on in." Lance opens the door wider and allows Howie to enter the house. He'd been staying up for just this very reason. The first time with JC was always something you had to tell someone about. Lance had gone to Chris after his first time. "You want a drink?", he asked, walking toward the bar.  
  
"No," Howie ran his fingers through this hair and sighed. "I just wanted to talk, and ask you some things."  
  
"Like what?" Lance asked, stirring his drink and then walking over to his chair to sit down. He waved a hand at the couch, and Howie sat down on the edge, looking down at the floor.  
  
"I don't know, it was intense," Howie started, and then stopped again. "Just, wow."  
  
"Did he do that tongue thing?" Lance asks, leaning back in the recliner and looking over at Howie.  
  
Howie's cheeks heat and he's thankful that blushes don't show easily with his skin tone. "Which tongue thing?", he asks, "the one when he kisses or the one that he does when other stuff is going on?"  
  
"The blowjob tongue is the one I was talking about, but mmmm," Lance stretches his legs farther out and seems to sink into the chair, "the kissing thing is very nice too."  
  
Howie smiles and looks Lance over, admiring the flex of toned muscle that's popping up to show through his thin tee shirt. "Yeah, it was all very nice, and I'm not complaining really. He's just a little too," he pauses, "forceful, I guess is the word I'm looking for, for my tastes."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Lance purrs, licking his lips. "I like when he's forceful. All that attention and focus on me, giving me only what he wants me to have." He slides a hand down his chest and lets it come to rest right above the button on his jeans.  
  
Howie's breath catches and before he's realized that it's happened, he's moved across the floor, kneeling beside the chair Lance is sitting in and replacing the hand on the firm stomach with his own. He looks up and sees the look on Lance's face, wants to know how it feels to be that turned on from just a memory. "Show me?"


End file.
